The Way that Love's Supposed to Be
by Before the Sun Sets
Summary: Now I know my heart is waking up, as all the walls come tumbling down. RogerMimi, songfic to Faith Hill’s Breathe. Roger’s POV. Rated to be safe.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own RENT or Breathe by Faith Hill

**Plot: **Now I know my heart is waking up, as all the walls come tumbling down. RogerMimi, songfic to Faith Hill's Breathe. Roger's POV.

**A/N: **In this fic, the song lyrics are **bolded** and _italicized_. Normally I'd leave it at italics, but there's one thing that requires italics that isn't part of the song, so, to avoid confusion, this is how I formatted it. Enjoy!

* * *

I can feel her head on my shoulder as we gaze at the sunset. We're sitting on a hill in Central Park, watching the sun set over the buildings of New York. It's almost magical how the orange light streamed between the buildings, throwing cars and people into sharp contrast.

_**I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way**_

I realize how strange this thought is as soon as it crosses my mind; me, Roger Davis, saying something is magical? Never! Well, never for the old Roger Davis. But I'm different now that I've met her. Mark says it, Maureen says it, Collins says it, and I can see it myself.

I sigh, and feel Mimi instantly lift her head up from my shoulder and look at me, an expression of concern in her big brown eyes. "Something wrong, baby?"

The streaming light highlights her beautiful features, revealing the ever-present sparkle in her eyes, and I feel a fresh wave of love for her washing over me.

_  
__**I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've  
Never been this swept away**_

"Nothing, just thinking." I answer, gazing at her. We both have the same thought, and lean forwards. Our lips touch, hers so soft on mine, and my thoughts are blown away with the slight breeze that springs up.

We slowly lay back, never breaking the kiss, until our heads touch the grass. Her arms are looped around my neck, and mine are behind her back, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss.

_**All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze  
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms**_

The faraway noises of the city fade into the background as we finally part. I lay my head for a moment on her chest, breathing in her exotic perfume.

_Thu-thump. Thu-thump._

Her heartbeat is soothingly regular, and everything else fades out completely until that steady thumping is the only thing I can her.

_  
__**The whole world just fades away  
The only thing I hear  
Is the beating of your heart**_

Then I raise my head again, pulling her closer until our bodies are pressed against each other. I can feel her chest rising and falling, pressing gently against mine with each inhaled breath.

_**'Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me**_

My muscles go limp as our lips meet again, our bodes conforming to the curves and dips of the other until we fit together perfectly.

_  
__**Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush**_

I shiver slightly as she runs her fingers down my chest, a pleasant tingling sensation following the caress. I run my hands lightly up and down her arms, feeling her give a similar shiver of pleasure. Me and April used to do this, but it never felt this good.

There's something I have with Mimi that me and April never ever had. We were just two junkies looking for comfort and companionship. We were really just good friends who kept each other company in bed at night, and sure, we did it occasionally, but it never really meant anything. And her death hurt, but nowhere near as much as when I almost lost Mimi last Christmas.

Whenever I look at Mimi, whenever we touch, my feelings for her grow. I want to spend the rest of my life, however long that may be, with her. This goes far beyond pure physical attraction. This is exactly what they say love is supposed to feel like.

_  
__**Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe  
**_

That first time she kissed me, after she came in through my window that night, I felt a strange kind of warmth. I never wanted that kiss to end, but then I felt her baggie on my neck, and I lost it on her. I've apologized countless times, and she always forgives me. That's Mimi for you, huh?

The point is, she made me feel again. I'd shut myself off after April, AIDS, withdrawal, that whole mess. Just like Mark said, I'd cut myself off from feeling.

_  
__**In a way I know my heart is waking up  
As all the walls come tumbling down  
Closer than I've ever felt before**_

I've never felt this close to someone before. Well, that's not true. Me and Mark are pretty damn close, but not in the same way as Mimi. He's my best friend, he stuck with me through thick and thin, through all the highs and the lows, and I love him like a brother. But our experience last Christmas brought me and Mimi closer even than that.

My thoughts are cut off as Mimi nestles into my chest, the top of her head brushing my chin. We lay there like that for a long time, not needing to speak.

_  
__**And I know  
And you know  
There's no need for words right now**_

I put my hand on her back, rubbing in small circles, and I feel the steady up and down motion of both of us breathing.

_**'Cause I can feel you breathe  
Washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove**_

We notice at the same time that the sun has fallen beneath the horizon, leaving us in an odd twilight. Mimi tilts her head up to look at me, and I take the opportunity to capture her lips again, my thumb stroking her cheek gently.

Distantly, I hear catcalls and joking whistles from the path that runs past the bottom of the hill, but I don't care. All I care about right now is the feeling of her lips on mine.

_  
__**Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
An'Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe**_

We finally part to catch our breath, panting slightly. I can feel Mimi's breath tickling my face. Then our lips come together again, lips parting to allow the other's tongue access.

_**Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
An' Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe**_

Slowly, I pull back, her bottom lip lingering on my top. Our faces are only inches apart as we lay back down on the grass, lying there together in that magical twilit air.

_**I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way**_


End file.
